No Hope
by Hope4faith
Summary: About Lucius Malfoy and his oldest son. Who doesn't appear in the books.


He watched his two sons, the eldest was sitting cross-legged on the grass, reading in one of the dark arts books out of the library. The younger one was running around him, tugging at the book or his brothers hair. That didn't work, so he started prodding him.

"Draco! Stop that!" The older one pushed his brother back, who not put off by this warning, started looking around himself. Frustrated the older one turned his back on his brother and carried on reading. Draco didn't give up that easily though. He looked around more intently, a clump of mud lay nearby. He grinned, picked it up and hurled it at his brother.

"DRACO!" He wiped out his wand and pointed it at his brother.

"Don't you dare Luca!" The boy's head snapped up and he stared at his father. "Come here!" He slipped his wand back into his gown and walked over. Lucius glared at his son. "Don't you ever do that again." Luca studied his feet. "Look at me!" his father commanded. The boy looked up into those cold grey eyes.

"Yes father." A plan was starting to form in Lucius' mind and he had to smile at his own ingenious evilness.

"I want you to tell Draco, that I want him in my study tonight."

"Yes father." Luca bit his lip and Lucius noticed the desperate look in the boys eyes. He smiled. He would have the boy, hook, line and sinker.

"I want you to come as well." Luca's eyes lit up.

"Yes father!" He said and ran to tell his brother.

That evening, Luca and Draco waited in Lucius' study. They sat down on the big bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. Luca remembered sitting there before, about five years ago, when Draco had been five and he had been twelve. Their father had never been nice to him, but that evening he had read to them and then stroked his hair like he always did Draco's. that had never happened again though and Luca wondered why his father allowed him to be present at this moment. Since he had been at Hogwarts he had tried his hardest to please his father in anyway he could. But his father, had never even had a look for him. This year he'd been made head boy, the first ever Slytherin to be so. Maybe all the hard work had finally paid off. Suddenly someone appeared in the fireplace.

"Professor Snape!" Luca stared at him in surprise.

"Luca. Draco." The potions professor greeted the two boys. The door opened and Lucius stepped inside, dressed in lavish midnight blue robes, he walked over to Snape and his two sons.

"Serverus." He nodded at the professor. Then seated himself in the big armchair. He looked at his sons, both sitting on the rug. 10 year old Draco looking just like a miniature version of himself. His beautiful silver blond hair combed neatly back and his grey eyes glittering with expectation. But Luca always made the bile rise in his throat. He remembered the baby that hadn't survived because his brother's umbilical cord had been wrapped around his neck. That baby would have been a proper Malfoy, blond, aristocratic and merciless. But Luca's face was softer then his brother's and his honey brown hair fell gently around his face. The boy's eyes weren't grey, they were nearly amber coloured. The only thing him and Draco shared were the same aristocratic nose and sensuous lips.

"Serverus. Take Draco into the bedroom." Lucius ordered. Draco threw his father a look but followed Snape out of the room without saying a word. "Come here Luca." The boy stood up and walked to stand in front of his father. Lucius looked into his eyes, and saw hope there, hope that his father did love him after all. He was going to enjoy ripping his son's dreams apart.

Slowly he unbuttoned his son's gown down to his waist. He was quite surprised to find a flawless ivory body beneath them. He had expected Luca's skin to be darker and less perfect but it was exactly like Draco's. This however made him even more eager to carry out his plan. He started teasing him, stroking his chest, running his hands over the young body. Surprise was written in Luca's face and his body shook a little, as his fathers touches aroused him. Lucius pulled his son's gown down a little lower, so that they were now resting on his hips and then brought Luca's hands up to his own robes.

"Undo them." He ordered. Luca stared as his fathers body came to show. His own perfidious plan had excited Lucius so much that his cock was erected. Suddenly he ripped Luca's gowns off and pulled him brutally towards him so that their faces were nearly touching. Lucius ravished in the fear that was starting to form in Luca's eyes. To late had he seen through his fathers plan to show him how much he despised him. He had chosen a way, which Luca knew his father to show Draco how much he loved him, and his father was using it to hurt him as much as he could. Lucius' warm breath hit his cheeks as if it had been made of steel. "SIT!" Ordered Lucius. Luca's eyes widened with fear, but he knew he had to play along in his father's foul game. Lucius grabbed his sons hips and lifted him onto his cock. He pushed hard inside and watched with greatest pleasure how his sons face screwed up in pain. He brought his mouth close to Luca's ear and while ramming himself inside him said, "I hate you Luca. I hate you more then anything else. Your mother loathes you. You will be sorry that you were ever born. You should have been the one to die and not Tamal." He pulled back and watched with glee, as his sons eyes first opened in disbelieve and then filled with unshed tears.

Luca's ordeal lasted over two hours, in which his father made him bleed, humiliated him and ripped any hopes he might have had into shreds. As Lucius released him, Luca jumped off him as if he was something poisonous. Lucius laughed, a cruel hateful laugh, as his son desperately tried to pull the shreds of his gown around himself.

Before Luca left the room, he spun around. Lucius expected to see desperation and hurt in his eyes, but there was nothing like that there. There was just blank hate. A mask of blank hatred that scared even Lucius.

"I hate you father! One day you'll be sorry."

"I disown you!" Lucius screamed. "Get out of my house!" Luca left.

Draco entered the study, tugging at his gown to straighten it.

"Daddy. I'm your favourite son right?"

"You're my only son Draco." Said Lucius as he stroked his sons hair. "My only son."


End file.
